Blurred worlds
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: It all started as a normal, boring day. Until my favorite healer shows up and tell my friend and i that monsters from the game are coming to our world! What's next, my team fighting over me as well as my friend?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers I am not good with an England accent but I'll try my best.

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-!_ I groaned and hit the alarm clock and sluggishly got out of the comfy marshmallow that was my bed. I grabbed my phone and opened the game Puzzle  & Dragons and went through the news, mail, and friend requests. "Gem, Tamadra, ect nothing great." I turned off my data and went through my morning routine.

After breakfast I was walking to school, playing in a special dungeon that would get me a gem if I completed it. With a certain dual-wielding Lamia as my leader, the LS was giving me victory "man I love the skill and leader-skill. If only she could get a second skill to poison" I smiled as I completed the dungeon and earned a gem and an enchanted Tamadra. "Thank you Lotus" I said as I used the newly hatched monster as tribute for her to unlock her last awoken skill, a new level and enchanted her ATK a little bit.

-Class-

As the room was being filled with friends and students I closed my eyes to catch some sleep that that taken from the blaring machine beside my bed. "Hey Mason you going to sleep in class?" A voice I recognized immediately as my best friend since she moved here from London via foreign exchange student program.

"Hey Elizabeth, morning" I stretched as I she giggled. "I thought I told you mate, you can call me Liz" she said as I got a notation saying my stamina was restored. "Did you get a text from a cute girl besides me?" Liz giggled as I smirked and rolled my eyes "no just a notation saying that my stamina is restored for a game."

"It wouldn't happen to be Puzzle & Dragons; would it?" She asked, taking out her phone and opened the app and I saw her rank. "Rank 26, not bad for a beginner." I said as she took her seat beside me "I take it your somewhere around 200?" She asked as the teacher strolled into the room filled with sleeping students. "Close, but I'm Rank 160, compared to those who are 500 and more we are nothing but babies."

-Break Time-

"Why does Maths have to be the bloody first thing in the morning?" Liz groaned as we walked to the vending machine "it could be worse; we could have gym." I said as I got a Gatorade and got a sprite for Liz. "Give me your phone, I'll put my ID in it and when you get to Rank 50 tell me and I'll select you as your Best Friend in-game and you'll earn a present; most likely a beanie of one of the other two starters." I said as she gave me her phone and I sent her a friend request.

"Thanks mate" Liz smiled as she got her phone back and I decided to give it my best English impression and drank my Gatorade. "Your welcome love" we let out a small laugh as Liz got close and put her arm around me. "Not bad. I think I may make you a Londoner yet" she laughed as the bell rang for lunch.

-Rooftop-

As we ate lunch I decided to help Liz with the dungeons from the Demeter Forest area. "You need to move the orbs around to make a row for a mass attack after you get your monsters awoken. Also if you see two arrows that looks like a U then make as many combos of four as you can." I told her and watched as I ate something that looked like mashed potatoes or mashed corn. "So when do you go back to England?" I asked washing down the food with milk.

"I go back after we graduate. Why, you want to go with me?" She asked as I saw her completing the dungeon. "I will admit I would like to go there but I'm just wondering if you ever get home-sick? If so, then I can try to help you lass." I said the last part in a British accent, making her spur milk out of her nose.

"Thanks but I'm fine. If I am, I'll let you know." Liz smiled and gave me a quick peck, causing me to blush and hear a hissing sound of fire wailing past us. "What the bloody hell!?" From the shadows gleamed a pale blueish-green eyes with a flame igniting from what looked like the end of a tail.

What came from the shadows was a familiar monster I knew all to well. Ultra-Evolution, level 6, dual fire attribute, healer type monster, Crimson Lotus Mistress, Echidna. Liz backed up in fear, I was thankful that the twin blades weren't drawn. _"Looks like her skill, Menace, works in this world too. Lol"_ I thought as the snake-woman bowed to me European-style.

"W-what's going on here? You can't be real" I said as Liz was not trying to shudder in fear. Echidna then spoke in a voice of a young woman "greetings Master, I have come to tell you that our worlds are morphing." Echidna said as Liz looked confused along with me "what do you mean miss?" Liz asked as she stopped shaking.

"I mean that I am one of the first to cross the veil, there are more coming. How you two can battle them by using the smart thing you humans have become slaves to." My monster explained as we both looked at our phones. "I will admit that we have become slaves to our phones but how do we fight these monsters? No offence Echidna" I apologized as the flaming snake smiled and used her tail to coil around me and kissed my lips "it's alright Master, all you need is point your phone by using the camera and there will be a split in the where your teams will be with the orbs under us. Also Anima was throwing a fit when you switched him out for Satsuki and I. I also don't mind if you have Satsuki as the leader, since I am the only healer in a team full of dragons." Echidna told me as she released herself.

"When you need to summon me into battle Master just touch the tattoo on your arm" my monster said with me giving her a confused look. I was about to ask but stopped when the ribbon on her tail suddenly was alit with fire. The next thing I knew her tail touched my arm as I flinched for the pain to come, but it never did.

When the fire began to die out I saw the tattoo of a red snake waving its body around my left arm. The head of it on the palm of my hand. "What the bloody hell did you do to my mate?" Liz screeched in anger as Echidna rolled her eyes. "Relax girl, all I did was brand him as my Master. I'm sure your leader monster will do the same to you. Protect each other, you'll need it. Oh, and before I forget. Congratulations on completing the dungeon Lizzyboo96" Echidna said disappearing in a vortex of flames as Liz blushed. "Lizzyboo?" I laughed as my friend glared and punched my shoulder "shut up mate."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I had an amazing time writing it. If you have any ideas for chapters let me know and I may put them in.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank Nightshade1712 for reviewing. Here is Chapter 2 of Blurred Worlds. If anyone has any ideas or monsters, they want to see then let me know and I'll put them in the story.

* * *

I looked at the snake on my arm and tried to think how to get away with the tattoo on my arm. "Hey Liz can you do me a favor and get my hoodie? It's in my locker, I'll grab some bandages from the nurse…" I chuckled as I continued "… the teachers will have a hard time telling me what I write" Liz rolled her eyes as I saw a small blush on her cheeks. _"Must be the rumors floating around this prison"_ I thought, thinking the students were spreading rumors that we were going out.

I leaned into the fence saving me from falling onto the ground below feeling the chilly breeze of early November as I looked at the snake inked on me and back to the world around me. "What's going to happen to the Earth now huh Lotus?" I said talking to no one as I raised my left arm expecting the snake to glow, slither, or something with a stinging feeling but it didn't. I stayed there until I heard the door give way to someone approaching the roof-top.

"Got your hoodie and some bandages. I told the nurse that you got a bit by a dog and she believed me" Elizabeth told me as I put on the hoodie and wrapped the gauze around my palm. "Thanks Liz" I told her as I opened the trash can to throw away the food and drinks. "What hellish subject do we have next?" she asked as I told her the next class was Algebra II. We left the roof top for class.

Once we entered the class students were looking at us and muttering stuff. "Just ignore them dude, just ignore them" I muttered to myself as Elizabeth and I made our way to my seat. The cold air along with what food I consumed before the incident was beginning to make me drowsy and before I knew it my head hit the desk.

The teacher came into the class with something green on his teeth, those still awake started laughing. "Okay class today we… what's funny?" Mr. Giles asked as one of the students told him there was something stuck to his teeth. The teacher then got a bottle of water from his desk and began to swish some water in his mouth, he then licked his teeth and felt nothing there.

"Okay class. Now that that is out of the way we can proceed with the lesson for the day." A series of groans filled the room as he turned on his computer and started the class off with a PowerPoint. My eyes began to open as I saw shapes flying onto the screen _"where's a monster fight when you need one?"_ I thought to myself as I decided to pay attention to the class, by the 15th slide there was a sound of a wall being smashed.

"My computer!" A student from another classroom screamed as another one screamed out "my make-up!" We all knew that it was a squeaky popular girl that everyone hated. "What is that green thing!?" A teacher screamed before what heard like a _-Thawk-_ with the teacher sliding into the classroom with a wound on her head and green fingers pushing a monstrous body into the classroom and glaring at us.

"Liz, is that a-" "Green Ogre? Yep." A chuckle escaped my lips as I swiped my hand over the tattoo and it lit the room as the beast took a step back in fear for what was to come. "Come forth Lotus Mistress with thy swords drawn and fire set ablaze." The words left my lips with ease as a tornado of fire appeared and disappeared with my monster hissing at the ugly thing.

"Whatever the hell you're doing dude, get rid of it!" A classmate yelled at me but I ignored him to focus on the fight. "M, Mason get out your bloody phone" Elizabeth said clearly shaking out of fear. I nodded my head, got out the phone and opened the camera, and sure enough it was like the game.

I made a vertical full row of fire orbs and as soon as they disappeared on the screen Enchidna had a red glow around her. She rushed in as the Green Ogre prepared for a strike, she evaded the hit and began to wrap the monster with its body tightly. "Tell the others, they shall meet the same fate" Lotus told it, glaring down as she brought the twin swords into the head with its eyes glowing white, followed by a silent cry in agony.

Lotus removed her body from the monster and wiped the blood that sprayed onto her as the body fell and turned to ash. "Well, that was fun…" She slithered to the group of students and the teacher behind me. "What you guys saw here was nothing more than a mirage from the food everyone ate." Everyone but Elizabeth nodded their heads.

Elizabeth flinched and scooted farther to the wall as Lotus Mistress gave her a warm smile. "Do me a favor and keep him safe when I'm not around, okay?" my friend nodded her head as Enchidna slithered where the beast stood, she bowed to me with a smile and disappeared into a swirl of flames. "Well… class is dismissed students." Mr. Giles said as he quietly passed out.

* * *

Yes! I got this done on my birthday! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There will be more coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I am thankful to have OneDrive because I can work on my stories on my break at work without my big laptop. To the PAD Player Max, the reason I unfriended you was because I had no stones, I was running out of room on my friends list and if they haven't played in 230 or more days, I delete them to make room. I read on the Q/A they delete the players' data to make room on the games servers. I am sorry for un-friended you. You are more than welcome to enter my player I.D at the bottom of this story. Let's get on with the story!

* * *

The school let the students such as Elizabeth and myself go home due to the destruction of a few classrooms. I decided to be a gentleman and walk my friend home. "So, what was up with you earlier? You have a fear of snakes?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"Yes, my family and I were at the zoo visiting my aunt. There was this black snake that a snuck up behind me and bit me on my leg." She said while rubbing where the snake must have bit her. I then hugged her out of concern.

"T… thanks." She said as I tried to cover her blush with a curtain of hair. "Your welcome, are you jealous of my monster?" I asked, smirking a little as she went flabbergasted.

"W W WHAT!? No, I'm not jealous of that slithering woman!" She blushed even more as I poke her cheek. "Sure… lets go with that for now, Lizzyboo" I said laughing as I ran away from the girl sprouting curse words at me.

I ran a few blocks until I came to a brick wall "crap" I said as I turned and saw Elizabeth panting from the run. "I… am not… j… jealous of your monster" she said, catching her breath. "Okay, fine…. You're not jealous. Let's go before another monster-" the ground between us split open as an Earth Golem picked itself from the ground and knelt to Liz.

"When did you change leaders Elizabeth?" I asked as I saw the Wood Attribute monster pick her up and place her on its shoulder. "I looked at the Leader Skill and thought it might be good to change." She said as I nodded my head. "I can see why, I'm not the only one to change the leader based on how good the skill is."

My friend giggled as the golem picked me up and placed me on its other shoulder. "What's so funny?" I look at her as she smiled and ignores me. "Nothing, you look cute when you're scared" Liz said as I felt my cheeks heat up. "Shut up before I sick my lamia on you." I said as she rolled her eyes and giggled.

"What's she going to do, baroque me?" She asked jokingly "remember the ogre from class?" I told her as she nodded her head. "Bloody hell" She muttered as the golem gently let us on the ground. Once Elizabeth was on the ground, it poked her chest as its eyes began to glow an earthly green. She looked at her chest as the wood symbol embedded itself on her.

Once it was done the golem bowed and then let the earth swallow itself. "Look at this!" She screeched happily as the symbol began to dim as I looked and turned away, blushing. "Yes, nice… lets go home all right." I said as my blushing began to fade as we continued to walk home. "I wonder, are there more of us out there? Players of Puzzles & Dragons who have their leaders out un the real world?" She asked as I looked at my mark. "Beats me Liz, maybe we will see some weird thing on the news after I take you to your house?" I asked as she nodded her head and we saw her hosts house in our line of sight.

"Thank you for walking me home Mason" She said as she took a step closer "your welcome Elizabeth." I said as we hugged each other, as we parted our ways I headed home and looked at my mark and wondered the same thing that Elizabeth asked me. When I came home I heard the T.V going as I put my bag on the kitchen table where I saw my mother cooking a snack.

"You are home early, what happened at school?" She asked washing her hands as I came up with a lie. "It was half a day today, I thought it was next week but I was wrong." I told her as I headed to where the T.V was located, where I saw the news. That is when I saw the title.

BREAKING NEWS! MONSTERS HAVE ENTERED OUR WORLD! _"What the hell is going on?"_ I thought as my mark glowed as Lotus Mistress summoned herself "I believe I can answer that Master." A voice said to me as she was sitting the couch and patted on the seat next to her.

I stayed standing "What is going on?" I asked as she gave me the answer. "You know the makers of the game, right?" I nodded my head "they are trying to overthrow the world, how you may be thinking is buy the payments you make each time you buy a gem from the store." She waited for me to absorb the information before she continued. "They are the ones blending our worlds together. So, what you not do and tell your girlfriend?" She smirked as I blushed "Liz is not my girlfriend! And I won't buy anymore stones." I told her as she giggled and waved her tail around me and pulled me into her for a kiss. "Good, because I would hate to have someone else get their hands on my cute master."

* * *

I am so sorry for the long wait everyone! As for the PAD player Max, here is my Player I.D. 315, 209, 460. I am very sorry Max for un-friending you.


End file.
